How did that happen?
by jossette102
Summary: Olivia Monroe is your typical witch, and by typical I mean shes a well re-noun Hotel Interior Designer. Some crazy bitch I mean witch tried to get rid of her but she ended up killer her instead after seven month's of torment. Liv goes out one night with the girls when she meet a very sexy man in the nightclub her friend own's what happens after that one night she spends with him?
1. Let the game's begin

**Let the game's begin...**

How did that happen?

Chapter One:

Its been six months, three weeks and five days that I have finally felt like my old self again, almost seven month that that stupid bitch I mean witch Evelyn Main almost got away with killing me with a spell she bestowed upon me mimicking cancer. After countless hours of chemo and heavy medication thrown into my system and potion after potion to get rid of it I finally managed that after killing her...

My name is Olivia Monroe and im a witch also know as Liv and in the human world im a well re-noun Hotel Interior Designer. I was born and raised in Los Angeles, California by my aunt Rai also a witch but she died when I was eighteen she taught me everything I know about witchcraft and combat training since she said that maybe lady luck will not always be by our side when we need her. After her death I continued with my studies in the human world as well as in my witchcraft and self-defence.

I've been in the Hotel Industry for the past four years right after graduating from college and these have been the best years of my life since I get to travel where ever my expertise are required and I've got to say its awesome. I've been to Hawaii, Turkey, London, Paris, Moscow and obviously also done work here in California. But enough of that the important thing here is that the bitch is dead and I have my life back...

Flash Back:

I was dressed all in black as was Nikie we were walking up the staircase in Evelyn home getting my revenge for trying to kill me, didn't she understand that I was no threat to her I didn't wan't to be the next ruler in the which comunity I just wanted to be left alone and continue with my life. Nikie was a fellow witch like myself and a trusted friend for the past four years, she had been there for me when I had fallen ill.

Evelyn was smart in casting spells around her house but like she had said I was a very powerful witch and broke through her defenses like cake. Now making my was to her bedroom I could sense that she was fast asleep oblivious to the threat now in her home. Opening her door Nikie knew what to do at that point, she would stand back in the shadows and wait for my signal just incase I needed her help I didn't want Evelyn to see I had brought back up with me for this.

Reaching the foot of the bed I chanted a spell to freeze her onto her bed and not even all the spells in the world would get her fat ass out of this one. After a few minutes of waiting she finally felt my presence in the room and was now wide awake she tried to move right away but noticed that it was impossible for her to move. With wide eyes she started mumbling an incantation but I was expecting this and threw an incantation at her before she finished her's to shut her up at once.

"Thought you could get away with it didn't you Evelyn I told you to stay away from me I wasn't a threat to you as long as you stayed out of my business but you never listen. Making me fall ill didn't work and now your going to pay for it I guess you didn't know just how powerful I was, now your going to pay for your stupidity."

Throwing my hands above my head and closing my eyes I start chanting the most powefull and lethal spell my aunt Rai taught me so long ago. The only spell capable of riding this earth of any which a spell only a few knew and I was one of them. Concentrating on the words of the spell I started levitation off the floor my hair flying all over the place by the invisible wind that just appeared out of thin air, I was chanting away like a mad woman.

Opening my eyes and staring down at Evelyn she had her eyes wide open in fear knowing exactly what type of spell I was doing, she tried pleading with me not to kill her but in all honestly the fat cow had tried to do the exact same thing and I was in no mood to be forgiving at this point after all I've been through.

I had chanted for about ten minutes when I came back to the floor and looked in Nikie's direction asking for my dagger that my aunt had given me, the dagger wasn't necessary in killing her but since it would take about to minute's for the spell to take affect I thought I would send her to the underworld with a little massage. By plunging the dagger into her heart it would leave my name in a type of imprint on her showing anyone else who had killed her and to not mess with me if by any chance in hell they made it back to the world of the living.

After pulling the dagger out of her I took a step back to admire my handy work Evelyn took one last breath and was gone in an instant, in that moment I felt as if the sun had finally come out to shine for me it felt like the ton of bricks I was carrying on my shoulders just disappeared. I took a deep breath and felt relief in being able to feel some type of peace after so many month of agony.

End of flash back

Looking back at it It seemed like so long ago when in reality it had been no more than forty - eight hours. And here I was on a saturday being a couch potato watching sex and the city reruns and stuffing my face with ben & jerry's chocolate ice cream at six in the afternoon. Janet had stopped by earlier to tell me about a job in Paris again, I haven't been there in about three years and I was dying to go. She told me that if I was up to it the Hotel would be sending me there privet jet by Wednesday so I thought why not I haven't done anything major in six month and I its not like I needed the money but who can say no to Paris and money for shopping I certainly wouldn't.

By seven thirty Samantha another good friend of mine called me saying that her shift had ended and to get ready because the girls had decided that I needed a girls night out after the ordeal we had gone through when I had fallen sick because of Evelyn.

Samantha Alvarez was an angel / healer and it didn't surprise me when I met her about five years ago she's and OB/GYN and a good one at that. She's 25 years old just a year older than me, she had natural blonde hair that hit her mid-back. Light blue eyes that reminded me of the clear blue sky on a beautiful spring day. She was also the same height as me 5'7''.

You've met Nikie I've known her for about four years now and she's a witch like me she works and own's a nightclub which is where the girls where taking me out tonight. Nikie James was 26 years old and even though shes a witch she didn't come to her power until she became of age because of some spell her grandmother had put on her as a child. She had reddish brown hair that hit her just above her shoulders, dark brown eyes and was 5'5'' in height.

Last but not least there is the last addition to our gang and that's Janet Long. Janet is 24 years old like me and she's also my personal assistant in the whole Hotel design thing. She's a pixie I saved her about three years ago and she has been with me ever since that day being another loyal friend besides Sam and Nikie. Janet is 5'4'' has the most beautiful violet eyes you've seen and black hair that goes to the middle of her back.

And then theres me im 24 years old had witchcraft training with my aunt till she died when I was eighteen but continued with what she wanted me to learn which was everything there was about the craft and self-defence. In college I studied interior design and specialized in Hotels after graduating, I've also learned Spanish and Turkish just for the fun of it. I had Dark brown wavy hair that went all the way to my waist, my eyes were green with touches of hazel in them and my body I guess can be describe a curvaceous or as guy's refered to it GODDESS LIKE...

After getting off the phone with Sam I went to take a shower, after my bath I wrapped my self in a white plush towel and went to my closet to see what the hell would make me look drop dead gorgeous after being half dead for the past seven month's. I picked out a red lace push up bra that made my size D boobs look awesome and matching pair of lace panties, throwing cloth's left and right I finally chose one I hadn't worn since I bought it about a year ago. The dress was black long sleeve, the sleeve's where lace and the rest of the dress was some type of leather material surprisingly comfortable and hit me about mid-thigh. I decided to have my hair down in curls my shoes where sparkling black peep toe stilettos that just screamed fuck me to who ever looked at me my make up consisted of black eye liner smokey black eye shadow on my lids and red lip stick on my lips and I was done ready to hit the night life.

Samantha had said to meet them at the club around ten and I had about fifteen minute's till so I guess it was time to go it would take me about thirty to get there I was never known for being on time with the girls unless it was a client and fortunate for me tonight was not one of those days. Walking down the stairs I make my way to the garage door where my baby is parked, my Black 2013 Chevy Camaro SS she was the last purchase I made before I got sick. Tonight was just going to be a fun night of drinks and dancing nothing else I wasn't in the mood for romance or one night stands even though the girls thought I was in deer need of a good lay it just wasn't happening tonight. Or so I think...

Finally making it to Spell, yeah I know what kind of name is that for a nightclub but well considering Nikie's a wich she thought it fitting since all she does all day is cast spells so why not name it that. Parking my car and giving me key's to the vale I make my way up to Raul the bouncer at the front door and since he know me from years already he just winks at me and let me in earning the moans and groans of the people who have been waiting in line for quit some time now.

Once by the bar I can see the girls surrounded by guys trying to get there attention and asking them for a dance that will never happen unless they were supernatural, It was a rule that the girls and I had come up with years ago and seemed to be sticking. " Fucken get a clue we said no back off for about an hour god your suffocating us" said Nikie and that seemed to do the trick since they scammed like a pack of rats in the kitchen. Samantha was wearing a red lace dress and white stilettos and her hair straight, Nikie had on dress pants with a blue silk blouse with black pumps her hair in a messy bun to the side and Janet had on a Black mini skirt with a red low cut shirt and red heels and a simple pony tail.

To say we were drop dead gorgeous was an understatement, after the guys walked away I said Hi to the girls and took a stool that was next to Janet and ordered my self a drink something soft for the moment I didn't want to get to drunk since I would have to drive back home tonight. After an hour of talking and catching up on my latest news that I was going away to Paris again and many shots later the girls and I made our way to the dance floor. Nikie grabbed Janet and started dancing next to me and Samantha grabbed a hold of me and began grinding on me from the back as the next song started.

We had been on the dance floor for about and hour when I started feeling as if someone was watching me from afar. Looking around in the club I couldn't pin point where the person that was staring at me was, I let Samantha know what was going on and started looking around also but moving in a way with me that wouldn't give away what we were really doing instead of just dancing.

It had been about five minute's when my gaze finally lands on the pair of eyes that have been booring into my skin for the past twenty minute's. I couldn't see very well because I was at the far end of the place dancing but I could somewhat make out where the bar was at and there he was just string at me with a drink in his hand and what looked like his friends surrounding him talking but he seemed to me zoned out of the conversation they were having.

Not taking me eyes off of his I mouthed off " got ya " to no one in particular which in return earns me a small smile from him im guessing he might of heard me oops that could only mean he was supernatural and fair game in my books well let the game's begin I might as well have some fun before I go...

_Please tell me what you think about my new story don't forget to hit that wonderful REVIEW button on the bottom please_

_*****yours truly Jossette102_


	2. Oh God

Oh GOD!

How did that happen?

Chapter Two:

Previously:  
Not taking my eyes off of his I mouthed off "got ya " to no one in particular which in return earns me a small smile from him im guessing he might of heard me oops that could only mean he was supernatural and fair game in my books well let the game's begin I might as well have some fun before I go...

The girls and I decided to head back to the bar to get some drinks and cool down from so much dancing, and to be honest I was a little nervous knowing I would be somewat close to this guy and get a better look at him and his friends. Walking up to the bar Nikie pushes everyone out of the way and in an exasperating tone of voice says "move or your ass is never getting into my nightclub again." I couldn't help the giggle's that excaped from me watching about seven people move out of the way. Wait Wat? giggles? When did I freaken start giggling I never do that It must be the whole I was sick thing yeah I'll blame it on that, I still can right? Anyway moving on...

We all take a stool and start ordering our drink, Sam and Janet got a shot of tequilla, Nikie a gen and tonic, and I asked for two shots of vodka. I downed one shot, got the girls attention and raised the other one knowing I wanted to toast they also raise their drinks in my favor.

"First off let me thank you lady's for staying by my side when all that shit happened. I'm greatful to call you all my friends so lets toast to my pronto recovery and my awesome trip to Paris." we raise our glasses even higher and just before we take them to our mouthes I tell them in Spanish for them only to understand " y pa la puta q casi me mata cheers bitch" we down our drinks and bust out laghing about my last little rant of a speech.

I call on the bar tender again and order another round of shot for the girls and me, once those were gone the girls got back on the dance floor I stayed back at the bar wondering if the guy was going to man up and come my way anytime soon. And like reading my mind he came up to me from behind and asked " Is this seat taken beautiful" Oh my god really, that the best he can come up with ugh not worth wasting my time if he's going to come up with lame ass lines like these.

" Yeah my imaginary friend is sitting there sorry" I tell him with a small smile I was defenatly feeling the effects of the vodka by now so why not be a little sarcastic. "Oh really well tell him to move his ass because I want to talk to you" he said. I couldn't help but laugh at him while motioning for him to sit in the stool.

" Im Luka by the way " said Luka while extending his hand towards me so I can shake it.  
" Liv" I tell him while taking hold of his hand.

Luka told me he was twenty - eight years old. He also knew Turkish like me and worked as a detective in the FBI. Luka was 6'6'' had the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen black shoulder length hair and an amazing body. Just from the way his shirt fitted him was beyond perfection I could see a six pack under it and his arms were big but not that type that said look I take steroids type of way in other words he had a body to drool over for days...

And from there on we started talking as if we had known each other for years he told me that his friends had practically draged him to come tonight and that now he was greatful for it. He also told me that he was an Alpha Wolf with out a pack and that him and his friends worked for the FBI. I had told him I was a witch and an interior designer for high end hotel's. He told me more about his friends and I did the same, and so the night continued like that.

It was about two in the morning and we had been dancing for the past half hour just moving in synk to the music, I feel so comfertable being in his arms its weird in a way. In all my previous relationships I never felt this type of connection with anyone. I'am either falling like a total idiot for this guy or the alcohol has finally taken over my mind and body. Damn I knew I shouldn't have had that many shots.

We keep dancing for several minute when he sudecly turns me around and attacks my lips with his, His lips were soft and warm against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I brought my arms up from his chest to his neck. We made out for what felt like hours when suddenly I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip asking for permission, a permission that I gladly answer to.

I opened my mouth giving into him, once his tongue made contact with mine it was an all out war of dominance one I lost to by the way. After that it was a fully fledged make out session in the middle of the dance floor, and I couldn't get enough of him.

Finally we both let go of each other enough to catch our breaths and our gazes lock onto one another. "Stay with me tonight" said Luka as he moves his head to the side and plants an open mouthed kiss on my neck making me shiver with desire. All I can do at this point is nod looking at his beautiful dark blue eyes. Luka takes my hand and starts leading me to entrance of the club, just before we head out of there I look over my shoulder and the girls are looking at me with wide grinds on there faces I guess they're approving for what im about to do.

Once outside we start heading for the parking lot Luka turns to me and asks," your car or mine" I think about it for a moment and pull out my keys from my clutch which I hadn't notice was in my hand the hold time, boy am I in la la land with him around me or what. " Wait are you just going to leave your car here " I mean its a safe neighboorhood and all but you never know. He just winks at me and tells me not to worry about it, well who am I to argue what happens to his damn car its his problem not mine.

He takes the key from my hand and I lead him to my car. Luka stops dead in his tracks and then looks down at me " this is your car" he asks with an awe look in his eyes. I simply shrugge and nod my response to him " I take it you like it then?" He just nods and looks back at the car I couldn't help but giggle a little at his expression. "come on big boy lets get out of here" I whisper into his ear and notice the goose bumps running down his neck.

We finally made it to his apartment complex about twenty minutes later and you could cut the sexual tension in the elevator on the way to his place with a knife. He unlocked his door and waited for me to enter first what a gentlemen, once inside and the door shut behind us it was like an atomic bomb wen't off inside us.

He pushed me up against his front door and again his lips were upon mine battling with my tongue. I burried my hands into his hair letting it free of its confinment it was in with his scrunchy, and in return Luka places his hand on my ass hoisting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist once that was accomplished he made his way to his bedroom. Oh God what have I gotten my self into...

hhhmmmm I wonder what Luka is going to do to Liv. ;) I know you guys might have a clue. Let me know what you all think please, this story is going to have somewhat of its fair shares of LEMONS so please let me know what you think about my M scense... Another thing there has been a tragedy in my family and I haven't been in my right state of mind to think about anything interesting for my story so please forgive me I'll try and up date soon.

don't forget to hit that button on the bottom that says REVIEW please. thxs.

******yours truly Jossette102


End file.
